Sleepless Nights
by boilingchildren
Summary: Note: This fic contains more than the tagged character. Potential adult sexual content much later on. May contain depressing themes such as self harm and suicidal themes!
1. Chapter 1 - Old Memories

Karkat sat in a familiar room, his eyes wide. He could smell the sickening, metallic smell of blood. His mother's cooking was bad the first time down, and it wasn't any better the second time up. He could feel hot tears streaming down his face as he struggled with the ropes that bound his wrists together, the skin burning and red from his struggling. He yanked desperately, his eyes unable to tear from the sight in front of him. Then again, who wouldn't?

A sickening scent filled the air before he tried to scream again, the cloth in his mouth making it impossible to do so without choking himself. He gave a loud whine, blinking away his tears.

Has anyone ever said death was beautiful?

They lied.

Before Karkat sat his family, all in similar situations, bound and tied. Except only three of the five other's were still capable of struggling. His mother sat motionless, her olive colored eyes staring straight ahead. They were once so pretty, filling him with that familiar sense of maternal Love she had always offered to him, along with the rest of his family. Now they were cold, empty. Staring right to no where. He felt sick to his stomach, bile threatening at his esaphagus. Her black hair was plastered to the side of her face, bright red blood staining her once flawless skin. He could see part of the disgusting grey that was her main center of control- her brain in lamemen's terms. It seemed to gleam in the light from the candles surrounding them.

Next to her was his little sister- Poor Nepeta. Her similarly colored eyes stared straight at him, filling him with guilt. She was begging, trying to get her big brother to save her. He hadn't been able to fulfill her last wish, instead he was forced to sit still, and watch as their captor executed her. He watched as the knife plunged into her chest, listened to the crunch of bones as their captor dragged the knife across her chest plate.

What a shame, she had such a pretty necklace on too.

Karkat's attention was yanked to his older sister, Meulin. She had the hair of a lion, so soft and fluffy. He remembered sitting with her for hours, watching as she practiced sign language, often ending up playing with it to help pass the time. It was wonderful. Her olive eyes were wide, trying to follow what the sickening man was doing behind her.

She never saw what he did. She never saw as he held the rope over her head, or how the man seemed to almost mock her trembling. But he knew she saw it drop down over her line of sight. He knew she felt the rope tighten around her neck when the male yanked the rope back, cutting off the air supply. He knew she saw him close his eyes and fight desperately to get free.

Karkat didn't know if she saw the fresh set of tears stream down his face, or if she was dead by then.

Karkat opened his eyes when he was sure he didn't have to see her struggling anymore, to avoid seeing her eyes as she fought for air. His eyes rolled to look at the man, trembling. He felt the bloody hand over his shoulder, filling him with terror. It made him sick to his stomach, to just think what he could do to him.

Instead he was forced to watch as he walked to his father. The large man fought, the striking grey eyes wide and filled with tears. It was definitely new, seeing his father cry. He was normally a man, who was determined that fear could be overcome, to be strong. However, it was gone. All he could see was fear in the poor man's eyes. He sucked in a shaky breath, his eyes closing again.

CRACK.

Karkat had heard the gun long before he even though to open his eyes. And when he did, he instantly regretted it. He could see the red and grey caking the floor, the shatters of skull that had once held his father's cranium together. He could see the large gap in his father's head.

Tears streamed again, would he ever stop crying? He doubted it. He was going to die of tears long before the man got to him.

Tensing up, Karkat watched the man make his way to his older brother- his last living family member. Bile traveled up his throat as he sucked in air, trying desperately not to swallow the cloth in his mouth. Sure, Kankri wasn't the best brother in the world, but he didn't deserve this, no.

Kankri didn't deserve to have a screwdriver hammered into his skull with a mallet. Karkat screamed in his chest, his eyes closing as he listened to the sickening crunches of the hammer. He was sure he'd suffer a similar fate, maybe something quick, like his father. One shot and he was gone. Or perhaps slow, like Kankri. Oh god, the man was probably going to pour bleach down his nose.

Or at least he thought so.

A loud bang echoed across the house, flashing lights filling his vision.

Now was when the police decided to show up?! After everyone else was dead?!

That was three years ago.

Karkat slowly opened his eyes, his head tilting back to see his history teacher standing over his desk. "Well, Mr. Vantas, since you seem to find it suiting to sleep through this class, I will assume you know what I'm teaching. Can you tell me what year Martin Luther perfected the printing press?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Life never gives

Karkat swallowed thickly as the bell rang out over head, stepping out of the cool office. It was too cold in there, suiting the people within. Cold and dead were school officials, always pressing the students. He swore to god one day someone would snap and end up attacking one of them.

But not today.

Pink detention form in hand, crumbling beneath his grip, Karkat made his way down the bustling hallway. He shoved his way past annoying freshman, who were too happy to know exactly what they were about to experience this year. He rubbed his left eye, seeing the random colors that seem to appear out of no where as he did so. It was almost like having a galaxy all to himself, like a god. A malevolent god, if he dare say so.

Slim fingers reached out to grab the lock of his locker, giving a quiet sigh beneath his breath as he turned it. Right 15. Left 20. Right 5. It was embedded in his skull after the years of holding onto the old thing. Wrenching open the door, a horrid screech filled his ears. Apparently oil existed on another planet. Before him was the locker, tidied to the last speck. It was the complete opposite of what people would expect from his messy appearance.

Reaching out, Karkat selected a couple books, careful as he pushed them into his bag. Studying wasn't his most preferred thing in life, but it had to be done. With a huff and a slam, a click later and he was free with his little pink slip now at the bottom of his pocket.

"Oh my _GOD_ you _REEK_. "

Karkat cringed at the familiar voice, his teeth aching with the screeching noise it made. He knew she was blind, but damn that was no excuse for the horrid tone of her voice. "Thank you. I feel as though this might have a reason to do with you being single. You know, beside the whole licking people thing. " He growled as he turned to face th-

SMACK.

In the face with the cane.

"I hate you. " Karkat growled as he shoved the pole from his cheek, a red line beginning to form on his cheek. Terezi stood in front of him, easily matching his height. Hell, if anything she might have been an inch taller than him. The ginger gave a cackle that would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

"Oh please, Captain Kark, I am just too much for the boys to handle. That's why I run for girls. " Terezi said as she leaned against her cane, nose twitching all the while. The strong temptation to kick it out from under her overcame the short male, though he -somehow- resisted.

"I know. Can't you see them just groveling at your feet?" Karkat growled as he continued to walk, hearing the tapping behind him as Terezi chased after him. "Oh now _THAT w_as just cruel. " She mused.

"Picking on a blind girl, you should be ashamed of yourself, Meerkat. " Terezi cackled.

"Do you purposefully mess up my name as much as possible or are you just shoved that far up your ass you didn't hear it correctly and you're guessing what it is everytime you say it?" Karkat huffed, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh? I thought you liked my nicknames!" Terezi countered, grabbing the back of Karkat's sweatshirt so he could lead her through the crowd. "Adore them, can't you see the smile?"

"Shame on you, didn't anyone ever teach you not to mock the blind?"

"Why? It's not like you can see it. "

"Wow. Rude. "

Karkat gave a half assed snort through his nose, pushing open the school doors as he stepped into the sunlight. He was careful down the stairs. No matter how funny it would have been, he wasn't going to let Terezi fall down them. "Am I driving you home again or are you going to go harass someone else with your nails on chalkboard?" Karkat said as he started leading her into the parking lot.

"I can drive just fine, thank you very much. " Terezi snorted, grabbing Karkat's arm. "Right. Get in the car. " He growled as he opened the passenger seat. Leaving her to her own devices, Karkat walked around the beat up old thing. It wasn't the prettiest when he had first gotten it, but someone slamming his bumper did it no justice.

"So, are you going to stand there and admire my beauty or are are you taking me home?" Terezi snorted, tapping her cane on the window. "Yeah yeah, keep it up and I'll make you walk. " He grumbled as he flopped into his seat, fishing the keys from his bag. After fighting with the silver ring, he managed to get it to roar to life.

"You know, I can smell the nightmare. Was it about them again?"

Karkat froze where he sat, his hand still on the key as he stared blankly at the dashboard, his throat starting to close up.

"It's that obvious, huh? Even the blink chick can see it. " Karkat sighed, his hand dropping to his lap.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Remember You

"Try to get some sleep tonight, Okay Karcrab?"

Karkat jumped when Terezi's hand rested against his shoulder. He glanced to her, momentarily thrown off by her clouded eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. Take a pill, pass out like a drug addict, I know the drill. " He said as he watched Terezi stand up. He knew she could find her way back into the house, she's done it before. Hell, half the time he isn't so sure that she can't see at all.

Karkat rubbed the bridge of his nose when she started to tap her way up the walkway. He took a deep breath as he pulled away from the side of the street. He shook his head, trying to get his bearings. It happened years ago, yet every night it came back. Every night he saw the same thing that haunted his life.

Every night he saw his sister's eyes pleading for her big brother to save her.

Karkat slammed on the brakes, the screeching filling his ears as he avoided hitting a dog on the street. His mind allowed him time to process what just happened, laying on the horn to get the dumb animal off the road. "Move you fucking mutt!" He yelled as it ran up onto some poor soul's porch. He shook his head, quickly getting away from the site he almost ran a dog over at.

Trembling fingers held onto the steering wheel, trying to gather his thoughts. He felt like he was there again, the ropes biting at his skin. He swallowed thickly as he looked back at him again, his eyes watered before he pulled over again, pressing his forehead to the wheel. He sniffled, hot tears streaming down his face as he tried to compose himself.

Wiping his face, Karkat took in a shuddering breath. He glanced in the rearview mirror, his intentions on pulling back onto the road and getting home.

Or at least until he saw it.

Olive eyes stared back at him, wide and horrified. He could see the sickly grey skin, his sister staring back at him through the mirror.

Karkat gave a gasp, his heart leaping into his throat. He felt like throwing up, able to hear the damned thing beating in his ears. His head snapped to the back seat, staring in horror at-

Nothing.

Karkat swallowed thickly, his fingers turning white from how hard of a grip he had on the wheel. He sighed shakily, his eyes closing as he did so. He took a moment to compose himself, shaking his head before he opened his eyes again. Still nothing. He gave a deep sigh, pulling back onto the road.

"Great, now I'm seeing things. " Karkat said quietly, gripping the steerwheel with a deadly force. He shook his head, slowing down as he approached the stop sign. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for the car in front of him to move, shaking his head.

Karkat took in a slow breath as he was finally able to pull away. He always wished he could pull away.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleep

Tires screeched to a halt in front of the tidy little house. It wasn't that Karkat had suddenly hit the breaks, no. In fact they were just low on air. He sighed as he pulled into the driveway, pulling to the side to let the other car that belonged to his aunt to return. He rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath.

The short male's eyes drifted to the neat little green car that was parked perfectly. Kanaya was already home apparently. He yawned widely, grabbing his bag from the floor before shutting the door shut. Of course he was given the chance to have a new car just like her, but he wanted his dad's old car.

Karkat fumbled with the keys as he walked up to the front steps, the bag slung over his shoulder. He pushed it open before he threw the keys into a bowl near the door, stopping to survey his home. It was a large house, to say the least. There was a long hallway, two large gaps opposite from eachother. One led to a living room, decorated to the last spec. There was a large TV on the wall, paintings and a large bay window. Black leather couches were strategically positioned so everyone would have a view of the screen. The carpet was a starched white, looking like it was brand new.

Across was the kitchen. It had an oven, and a fridge he found to be too big. The freezer was on the bottom of the damn thing, and nothing scared the piss out of him more than getting a drink and a blast of cold air attacking his crotch. There was an island that had a flat top stove, the granite countertops polished to a shine. Other appliances were placed, though he had no business with any others but the dishwasher, microwave, toaster, and coffee maker.

Hollow paps echoed from his shoes as he made his way down the hall, past the door that held a bathroom and to the stairs that turned upstairs. He was quick on his feet, hoping to get to his room and relax. Maybe take a sleeping pill and get some rest like Terezi suggested. However, he was stopped by a tall, slim figure.

"Karkat if I dare say so, you are awfully quiet today. Normally I can hear you coming up the stairs from the attic. "

Kanaya.

Karkat sighed, looking up at her. She had beautifully tanned skin, her hair styled skillfully. It was a wonder she did it herself with nothing but a comb and hairspray. Her skirt fell just past her knees, a beautiful patter of oceanic blues. It let to a white blouse and a pale like yellow overshirt. However, folded arms covered the necklace he knew she was wearing.

"My bad. I forgot it's my job to be obnoxious. " Karkat deadpanned, looking at his cousin. He stepped around her, huffing when her hand grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Unfortunately you have a habit of being the loudest object in a room. You must not be feeling well or something is wrong. " Kanaya huffed, letting go of his hood after a moment.

"...When do I ever feel okay?" Karkat said after a moment, looking back at her. He stared for a moment. Eventually he heard her sigh.

"I see. Come on, I'll tell my mother you already did your homework. " Kanaya said, grabbing Karkat's arm.

It was much more common than he would like to admit. The doctors called it PTSD, but he liked to think of it as life giving him a swift kick to the nads. But it was normal. He'd come home absolutely exhausted, and Kanaya would work her magic.

She'd lay him on his bed, bring him water and his prescribed dose of sleeping aides and would play with his hair and just be there until he fell asleep. The doctor couldn't help the night terrors, but he did help him get sleep.

"Lay down. "

As usual, he did. Laying on his stomach, trying to relax the knots that had tied themselves inside his stomach. He gave a low sigh, his eyes opening to look at his cousin. She looked out of place. His room was painted a dull grey, tidy to the last drawer. The posters were perfectly straight, if they weren't, it would drive him crazy.

She clashed with the dull colors, giving the room a new sort of air. A calmer one from the usual tense atmosphere that had followed him.

Karkat sat up, methodically taking a couple sips before swallowing the little caplets. He laid down again, curling on his side and closing his eyes. It would take awhile for them to finally take effect, and they both knew it.

Feeling the bed dip under her weight, Karkat knew Kanaya sat on the edge. And just like always she began to run a hand through his hair. They never talked about it, because he always cried. It reminded him of his mother comforting him after a nightmare. Except he didn't seem to be waking up from this one any time soon.

"I'll be sure to wake you up a couple hours before dinner. "

"Okay. "

Karkat sighed gently, feeling himself relax. He was exhausted to the point his arms burned. They burned so bad- but it wasn't actually burning. He was more or less inclined, to take matters into his own hands again.

Though, instead he let his cousin lull him to sleep, seeing darkness before he began to relive the worst night of his life all over again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Smile

Drip.

Crack.

Drip.

Crack.

Pale grey eyes opened, his vision blurry as he slowly came to his senses. He sucked in a slow breath. his ribcage cracking from the sudden change. He stopped, however. A putrid smell filling his senses. He knew exactly what the smell was, and his stomach began to churn.

Karkat's head slowly turned towards his bedroom door, thinking maybe that there was a chance that his aunt had spilled something. Though, in a split second he knew he was wrong. He knew exactly what he would see. And when he finally saw it, he felt a scream stuck in his throat.

Standing there, was Nepeta. Her once beautiful skin was a sickly grey, her chest ripped open with the knife still lodged into her. Blood dripped off the handle, making a sickly drip. With every breath she took, the knife would shift and make a crack noise against her bones. Her eyes were locked onto him, the olive color ripping right to his core.

He didn't need to look around to know what was around them.

Kankri stood to her right, just like always. The screwdriver lodged in the back of his skull, the very tip visible out his cheekbone. His father stood to her left, his skull split into two, hanging slightly. He knew if he looked over he would be capable of seeing the grey that was his brain, and he didn't dare.

She- His mother, stood next to his father. Her face had blood plastering her hair to her, her skull open. Except, the axe was still there, letting a slight flow of blood around it. Meulin stood next to Kankri, her eyes locked onto him just like everyone else. The rope was around her neck, tied so tight that her skin differed from everyone else's. A light blue tinted her, a sign of asphyxiation.

Of course, Karkat knew what would come next. Out of the darkness of his room, he would step out. The man that had been responsible for it. His hand rested on Nepeta's shoulder, a smile plastered on his face. He would pull the knife from her chest with a sickening squelch, earning Karkat's stomach's distaste.

"Aww, you look so sad. "

Same as always. The man leaned forward, the tip of the knife pressing to the very edge of Karkat's mouth. Karkat's eyes would follow him the entire time, paralyzed in his bed. He watched as the tip broke the skin at the very edge of his mouth, tears beginning in his eyes as he watched the knife begin to travel to his cheek bone, splitting his mouth into an unnatural smile.

With a jerk, Karkat suddenly sat up in his bed, his eyes wide open. Everything was gone, his room partially lit up by the sun. His nightmare was gone, leaving him a screaming mess. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he tried to jerk away, though he was pulled closer into someone warm and squishy.

"Karkat it's me!"

Karkat's scream slowly died away, leaving him a panting mess against his aunt. He tilted his head back, looking up at the woman. She looked similar to Kanaya. She had beautifully tanned skin, though she had much longer hair. Piercings were on her lip, and eyeshadow and eyeliner that could slay a dragon. Her arms were wrapped around him, black tattoos covering them.

"You okay now, Crabby?" Her voice said, oddly soothing to him.

Karkat sighed gently as he pulled away, nodding. He rubbed his face, noting how bad he was trembling. "He just...He started to cut me this time. " He sighed, looking up to the jade green eyes that were similar to his mother's.

"Well, come on. You can help me with dinner. " Porrim said gently, reaching out to coax Karkat out of bed. He followed quietly, frowning slightly. He could still smell it, the smell of rotting flesh. He swallowed down the bile that threatened his esophagus, nodding.

Steps echoed as they made their way to the kitchen, pretending as though the horrors never happened.


	6. Chapter 6 - Bake

Sweet scents of chicken filled the house, Karkat chopping carrots as his aunt rolled the raw chicken in spices. "You sure you still don't want to tell me about it?" He heard her voice question him.

"I'm sure. I just...It's the same thing as always. " Karkat said quietly, setting the knife next to the cutting board. He snuck a slice of carrot into his mouth, crunching quietly. Though it wasn't enough to hide from his aunt who promptly thwacked him in the back with a spoon.

"We're making dinner." She scolded.

"Okay, okay. " Karkat huffed as he looked to his aunt. Her eyebrows were lined with golden rings. He had wanted to get piercings that were similar, though she refused to let him do it. He supposed it was a good idea to make him wait, though he wasn't too fond of it.

"Have you done your homework?" Porrim asked as she set the pan in the oven, her head turning to look at her nephew. She leaned against the counter, her slender arms folding again.

Despite what one may think at first glance, she did hold the maternal look. He sighed, shaking his head a bit.

"No, I fell asleep before I could. " Karkat admitted. He almost cringed with the look he was given from his aunt.

"After dinner I want it done. "

Karkat gave a slow nod, realizing that there was no way out of it. He looked down to his shoes, though it wasn't for long. He felt the familiar wooden spoon on his chin, smearing batter of something on his chin.

"GROSS!"

Karkat could hear his aunt laughing, a small smile starting on his features. "You're such a downer, I figured you needded something sweet. "

"Okay, but not smeared on my face. "


	7. Chapter 7 - Dinner time

Dinner was always quiet at the Maryam household. Karkat sat on one side of the table, eating quietly as he scrolled through his phone. Of course on it were things he held dear and personal to himself, but he didn't mind. He had things written down- reminders if you will. Pictures of things he wished to hold on to for his entire life, or at least as long as his phone would last. He would eat idly with one hand, the other moving rhythmically up his phone. Every now and then he would give a half assed snort through his nose and that was the end.

Kanaya, however was a much more intent eater. She would organize everything based off of what colors complimented eachother and make her way rhythmically around the plate, a process Karkat knew by heart. She would separate warm and cool colors, then begin with the warm colors, ending on the cool. Not that he cared in any way shape or form, it was just a fun little fact about his cousin he found peace in knowing. Porrim, however was different.

Porrim was able to inhale an entire chicken in a matter of ten minutes, shoving enough potatoes and carrots in her mouth to look as though she was ready to burrow for the winter, or kick a certain sea sponge's ass for saying Dirty Dan. She would eat erratically, whatever suited her fancy. She had every right too.

Karkat found himself a bit off task for once. He sat silently, his phone locked to the side, and his fork poking idly at the blob of meat that reeked of spices. He glanced to his Aunt, noting how she seemed to have slowed down and give him a questioning look. "Karkat, you can't possible be thinking about that again, can you? I know you miss them, but the counselor said it's time to start letting go and continue with the grieving process. " Porrim said gently. All it did was end up putting a frown on his face, his fingers tapping at the table.

"She's still there. I though that easter would be the last time I saw her, but she was in the backseat earlier. " Karkat said quietly as he looked down at his plate. He'd admit it looked less appetizing when it was beginning to get cold. He eventually gave up on food, not giving her time to reply before he stood up, taking his plate back to the kitchen. He made quick work out of wrapping up all his food, setting it on the shelf of the fridge that his aunt had designated his. He had no hesitations in going upstairs again, not even getting his phone off the table.

A shower.

That's all he wanted. A nice hot shower to wash it all away until tomorrow. Karkat pushed open the door, glancing in the mirror. He stared for a moment, a bit thrown off. He didn't realize his jawline had become more defined, and that the bags under his eyes were almost the same shade of grey as his eyes themselves. He ran a hand through his hair, noting how long it had seemed. He really had been too busy avoiding it all to notice he was almost grown.

With a head shake, he pushed the door shut, stripping off his clothes. He shivered as he did a small dance to the mat, starting the water. He didn't care how hot it was, he just turned it to a random setting and hopped in, relaxing under the scalding hot water. It gave a burn he almost felt pleasure in. It reminded him of when his brother and him would fall asleep outside on the trampoline and wake up with sunburns.

Shaking his head again he poured shampoo into his hand, clenching his teeth. He didn't want to think about him. He was so tired, and desperate. He wanted his old life back, but he knew it was impossible. He knew he would never live down what he had saw that day, and he knew no one would understand.

No one would understand.

No one would understand.

No one would understand.

The phrase rang through his head, like someone was standing in the distance, yelling just loud enough for him to hear. He took a deep breath, his trembling hands working on washing out his hair.

Thank god water could hide tears.


	8. Chapter 8 - Showering away the pain

Karkat stepped out of the shower, rubbing his eyes again. He sighed gently as he looked into the foggy mirror, reaching out to wipe a stripe away. He blinked slowly as he did so, his head tilting a bit as he did so. His hair was plastered to his head, pushing his hand through it. He sighed as he looked at how red his eyes were, his head tilting a bit as he did so. He swallowed thickly as he reached to grab his toothbrush, putting a blob of the gross white paste that was going to clean. He sighed weakly as he started his usual post-shower work. He closed his eyes, beginning the vaguely gay task of brushing his teeth. He closed his eyes as he spit into the sink, grabbing an old cup to rinse his mouth out. He set it down, looking into the mirror again. He blinked slowly, noting the water that formed on it. The small male set the toothbrush to the edge of the counter, rubbing his face.

"Get lost, I'm not done. " Karkat called when he heard a knock on the door. He relaxed when they seemed to give up, stepping to grab a towel. He dried his hair quickly before wrapping it around his waist, tucking it in place. He gave a slow sigh before he stepped to the door, bracing himself. He opened it and quickly hopped towards his room, the air freezing against his skin. He shivered weakly as he did so, working quickly to gather his clothes. In record time he was in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, still shivering slightly. "I didn't realize that I live in fucking Antarctica. " He growled as he stepped to his desk's chair, booting up his computer. He blinked when it said he had a message, an eyebrow quirking up. Huh.

-turntechGodhead began pestering carcinoGeneticist at ?:?-!

TG: bro

TG: dude you gotta hear this shit

TG: it's like god decided to give birth to amazing news and wrap it in a chocolatey covering that drips joy

CG: WHAT DOES GOD GIVING BIRTH HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING EVER?

TG: oh sweet youre online

TG: so i was talking to bro today and he dropped the largest bomb on me ive ever seen

CG: APPARENTLY IT WASN'T LARGE ENOUGH SINCE YOU'RE ALIVE TO TALK TO ME.

TG: rude

TG: anyway so we were talking about how my school is like a pile of shit sprayed with fabreeze

TG: so he suggested that i go to a different school since were all sick of their shit

TG: and it just so happens your school is the next closest district

CG: GREAT. NOW YOU DON'T ONLY ANNOY ME CONSTANTLY ONLINE BUT NOW YOU GET TO DRAG MY NERVES THROUGH THE FOREST OF GLASS THAT IS YOUR PERSONALITY ALL DAY.

CG: EXCITING.

TG: i know right

TG: im like one of those teacup poodles that piss itself everytime it gets too excited and pisses itself

CG: THAT'S GROSS.

TG: i know

Karkat rolled his eyes as he looked at the bright red Text, wondering what in the world he had done to meet this douchelord. He sighed as he grabbed his phone, deciding to get a glass of water before he had to go to bed. He sighed gently, shifting to stand up. He glanced at his phone, watching the little bubbles bounce as Dave typed.

TG: dude we can hang out more than just once or twice a week

TG: it'll be so much fun

TG: i am so happy dude it'll be great we can fuck around all day

CG: IF YOU FUCK UP MY GRADES I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT.

TG: i wont

TG: promise

Karkat smiled as he locked his phone, pouring a glass of water. He sighed as he made his way back into his room, yawning. He glanced to his phone, blinking when there were more messages than he expected.

TG: dude that reminds me

TG: kanaya told me you did that scream thingy in your sleep earlier

TG: you okay

TG: i mean i dont want to lose my best bro again

TG: it was hard enough the first time you almost lost it

Karkat sighed as he slowly processed what he said, feeling the pain in his chest start again.

CG: KANAYA NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO KEEP HER GODDAMN MOUTH SHUT.

TG: dude chill just wanted to be sure

Karkat rubbed his eyes as he shifted to look at Dave's text. He wanted to deny it all, and insist that he was indeed okay. He swallowed thickly, typing carefully.

CG: I'M FINE.

TG: youre lying

Karkat sighed before he clicked his phone off and shut his computer, flopping onto the bed. He didn't want to deal with it. He wasn't emotionally prepared for a feelings jam.

And with that he slowly drifted into a dreamless doze, the sound of his phone buzzing helping him sleep.


End file.
